


This is a university, not a circus

by RoEstel



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity and P. T. divorced background, F/M, Gender or Sex swap in Les Miserables production, Jenny Lind one-sided love, LGBTQ Themes, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Theatre
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 现代AU，大学背景，不过Barnum和Phillip是教职工，Charity与P. T.已离婚背景。一个有点类似于《摇滚校园》又贴合了一部分《马戏之王》的故事，标题来源悲惨世界音乐剧。此文音乐剧含量超标，玩梗超标，甚至还排了一部悲惨世界。旧文搬运
Relationships: Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, P. T. Barnum/Jenny Lind, P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Kudos: 3





	This is a university, not a circus

这样不行。

这样下去这部剧永远不可能成功排演出来。

Barnum用了很大的意志力才忍住没有甩上主管办公室的门，他烦躁地揉了揉本来就很乱的头发。他不想让他的学生们失望，但……

确切的说是不让他的一部分学生们失望，另一部分学生选他的课完全是为了水学分，Barnum当然知道。在一个理工类大学，你不能指望有多少沉迷科学研究的年轻人能对他们认为是老古董的歌剧音乐剧感兴趣（上帝啊，他们没听说过Hamilton吗）。

而相对应的，在一个理工类大学，你也不能指望学校会支持一个不入流的老师想要排演音乐剧的想法。Barnum知道自己的学历一点也不光彩，只有在百老汇扎实的后台工作功底，来教书对于他来说完全是一时兴起。刚上幼儿园的大女儿有一天在家里提起自己同学的父亲都是律师、医生之类的职业，Barnum察觉到了Caroline未说出口的纠结，第二天就考虑着去找一个更体面的工作——也就是现在的大学老师教职。

因为没有学历也没有专业成果，他不是教授，只是个普通的讲师，在这个知名科学家云集的大学里显得格格不入，但，也就只有这样专业倾向严重的大学会愿意招收学术水平不够格的Barnum了。无论如何，他的女儿们以后可以说自己的父亲是大学老师了，这怎么说都比舞台后勤听起来强得多。

而且Barnum也的确乐于向年轻人介绍戏剧的美妙之处，加上以前在百老汇做后勤的时候就被他的同事们称赞为“能把纽约街头流浪汉的画作说的天花乱坠最后狠狠敲上个好几万”的口才。曾经不受人重视的P.T. Barnum在A大学竟然也算如鱼得水，在水课中他的课是最受欢迎的，每年的评教他都能得到很高的分数。“戏剧综合鉴赏”这门课的名额甚至一度被在校园论坛上倒卖。

好吧，他承认他给分松是原因之一，但毫无疑问他风趣生动的授课方式也很受欢迎。起码学生们在他的课上不会昏昏欲睡。Barnum老师还偶尔身体力行地在课堂上表演一小段引人入胜的音乐剧或者戏剧。

Barnum很满意自己的新工作，他时不时会带孩子们在充满了年轻活力的校园里散步玩耍，跟他熟悉的几个学生甚至有一次偷偷摸摸带着两个小女孩去实验室，给她们看一些无害又有趣的实验现象。

但Barnum是个不安于现状的人，在顺利地教了两年“戏剧综合鉴赏”和“当代流行电影鉴赏”，同时也被学校里其他教授冷眼相对了两年后，他开始思考怎么才能让自己真的在这个大学有一席之地。

要么做出学术研究成果，要么带领学生活动。

哦上帝啊，学术研究绝对不是Barnum的长项，硬要去做的话，他相信最后自己会落得个学术作假被禁的地步，还不如不去考虑。

Barnum想到校园戏剧表演也就是水到渠成了——从中学到大学，舞台演出是学校活动很重要的一个组成部分，然而在A校，也许是由于严重的学术倾向，类似的活动一直没有出现过。而且他有一个班的学生可以发动，就算来水学分的学生没兴趣，有那些喜欢戏剧的学生们就足够了！

想来容易做起来难。

好不容易申请到了一个用于排练的教室，选好了排练剧目安排好了人员，Barnum却在申请报告厅用于表演的时候被泼了冷水，人文学科课程主管Hallett表示他也爱莫能助，学校的态度摆明了不支持，不仅不支持，还有打压倾向。Barnum在走廊里烦躁地踱步，脑海里回想着刚刚主管转述的话：

“‘学生们一旦开始热衷于乱七八糟的活动就会被分心，这会像病毒一样散播开来，况且这里是大学，不是马戏团！’——这是他的原话。”Hallett无奈地咬着铅笔头，“抱歉朋友，我爱莫能助。”

这算什么！就算A校里大都是热衷科研无心人文艺术的学生，也不是戏剧排演不能得到支持的理由。他愤愤地用鞋跟敲击了一下大理石地面，今天唯一还能给他带来点好心情的只有晚上从Charity家里接走女儿们去与几个学生一起百老汇看Come From Away*。

不知道今天有没有机会能遇到Beverley Bass，他的两个小公主爱惨了这位美国历史上第一位女机长，Helen甚至已经立下了志向以后也要成为飞行员。

————————————————————

事实上，他们依旧没能有幸遇到女机长的原型，但遇到了另一个人。

Phillip Carlyle

年轻有为的理论物理副教授，业余爱好是打篮球，以时常出现在篮球场与校篮球队Wildcats一起打球而出名——Barnum思考过为什么学校没有反对篮球队和橄榄球队的发展，唯一可能的原因是每年美国大学都会有联赛——Barnum并不认识他，但是……

能在百老汇看到A校的同僚，这个机会可不能错过。Barnum也不知道这算什么“机会”，不过他隐约意识到自己应该上前。

“我相信您一定是Phillip Carlyle。”

Carlyle正翻看着playbill，笔挺的西装被风吹起衣角，被喊到的人闻言抬头，看起来有点儿惊讶，而令Barnum惊讶的是对方竟也喊出了自己的名字：“而您一定是P.T. Barnum，久仰大名。”

Barnum自嘲地笑了笑：“我想您所听到的不一定是什么好名声吧，Carlyle先生。刚看完Come From Away？”

年轻的助理教授合上playbill并随意地卷起来拿在手里：“很有趣的一部音乐剧，不是吗，请叫我Phillip。”

“Phillip，”Barnum从善如流地说，“我还有点惊讶竟然能在这种地方看到你，我还以为我这辈子都不可能在校园外的其他地方看到我的‘同事们’呢。”

Phillip带着点疑惑地挑眉，蓝眼睛在百老汇大街的灯光映射下熠熠生辉，他环顾了一下四周后才把视线又落回面前的人身上：“这里？没想到你竟然不认为对美好的欣赏是全人类共通的，Barnum先生。”

“我曾经是这么以为的，”Barnum状作无奈地摊了一下手，故意用上了低沉庄重的戏剧性语气，“直到我来到了A校，如今，命运，正在压迫我弯腰。”

年轻人似乎被逗乐了，他弯起眉眼：“我听闻Barnum先生你的课非常受欢迎，那您为何又会有这种感受？愿闻其详。”

“爸爸！”突然被小小的身体抱住腿，Barnum差点被小女儿Caroline撞个趔趄。金发的小女孩仰头看看父亲，又看看面前陌生的大哥哥，扑闪了一下眼睛不说话了。

Barnum笑着摸了摸女儿的脑袋：“Caroline，这是Phillip，爸爸的同事。Phillip，这是我的大女儿Caroline。”

Phillip蹲下身让自己的视线与小女孩平齐，小心地捉起她轻软的右手，行了一个标准的吻手礼：“你好Caroline，认识你这样的小公主是我的荣幸。”

“你好Phillip，我也很高兴认识你，”Caroline很显然被逗乐了，她咯咯笑着，不再躲在父亲的腿后，“我会跳芭蕾舞。”

Phillip露出一个惊讶又欣赏的表情：“那你一定是场上最美的天鹅，是不是？”

“好啦Caroline，我们该回家了，”Barnum扶着女儿的肩膀耐心地说，“再不回去你妈妈要担心喽。”Phillip闻言站起身，带着点歉意说：“是我耽误了，我还以为你像我一样是一个人来的。”

“哪有，是我冒昧上前。今晚是带着女儿和几个亦生亦友的学生一起来看剧。”说着，Barnum伸出了手，Phillip自然地握住，“有机会我跟你细说，Phillip。对了，喊我P.T。”

年轻的教授笑了起来：“我们在一个学校里工作，我相信机会会有很多的，P.T。那再见啦Caroline，祝你有个美好的晚上。”

小女孩被父亲抱在怀里，一个劲儿地与新认识的大哥哥挥手道别，以至于Barnum一时间甚至有自己的女儿被拐走的错觉。

找到与自己的学生们在一起聊天的Helen，Barnum在开车送他的两个小公主回前妻家的路上渐渐想清楚了在百老汇遇到Phillip Carlyle是个怎样的“机会”。

————————————————————

Phillip的确相信他与Barnum应该很容易在校园里再次相遇，继续之前的聊天，但他没料到这个机会来的这么快。

就在他看Come From Far之后的第二天下班，Phillip拎着电脑包从实验楼走出，一边出神地思考着今晚是去公寓边的牛排餐厅还是中餐厅时，差点与一个带着高帽子、行色匆匆的人相撞。

“哦天呐，对不起！”

只见穿着一身看上去像是老式燕尾服的Barnum一手拿着这年头在街上早已绝迹的手杖，另一手扶着帽檐，脚尖轻点，灵巧地弓腰转了个圈，没有真的与年轻的物理助教撞上。看清来者后，Barnum惊讶地挑起了浓重的眉毛，刚开口：“Phillip！没想到……”就因为抬头看到了这是物理系实验室楼下而咽掉了后半句话，改口到，“……没想到从我办公室到排演教室会路过物理楼。”

Phillip还在为Barnum的身手和装扮而惊讶，他使劲眨了眨眼，双臂半举：“Wow，我也没想到……”

他也不知道自己没想到什么。

Barnum理了理自己的燕尾服，对着惊讶到说不完话的年轻男人露齿而笑：“我猜你是没想到我教课的时候这么穿？不是的，我赶着去和我的几个学生——称作朋友可能更合适——一起排演音乐剧，我没想到穿全套燕尾服这么费劲，我快迟到了，所以非常对不起今天可能没时间多聊了……”

看着身着笔挺的燕尾服小跑远去的Barnum，Phillip这才意识到自己方才甚至都没好好地跟对方说完一句话。

他跑去的方向……没错的话应该是计算机学院的楼？也是，计算机学院要什么有什么，现在肯定有不少教室是闲置的。真是苦了社科中心，申请学生活动都没有足够的活动室分配。

Phillip挠了挠后脑勺，犹豫那么一会儿要不要跟着Barnum一起，对方应该不会拒绝他旁观的吧。

电脑包的皮革拎手在年轻人的手中被握紧又松开，最后还是被它的主人带着往停车场的方向走去。

还是算了，Phillip摸了一下鼻尖在心里对自己说，没必要这么热心，那家中餐馆如果去晚了就要排好久的队呢。况且自己与Barnum才认识一天不到。

而Phillip Carlyle不是那么自来熟的人。

虽然这么想着，Phillip在发动自己的福特时还是忍不住往计算机系的教学楼的方向望了一眼。

Phillip Carlyle也不是那么疯狂的人。

他享受目前循规蹈矩的生活，他那痴迷于“纯粹数学”教授父亲与就职于著名高中教物理的母亲在他儿童时期就给他培养起了对科学的浓厚兴趣，加上一成天分和两成运气，Phillip的生活顺风顺水，虽然博士时的项目曾遇到过令人绝望的瓶颈，但也没拖延他的毕业。清一色来自于名校的教学历程加上相比于同龄人绝对优秀的科研成果使得Phillip在三十岁之前就成为了A校的助理教授。

踏踏实实地进行科学研究是Phillip从第一位导师那里学到的最宝贵的东西，他也一直践行着这一点。正是沉稳扎实这一品质使得他在博士时没有轻易放弃当时刚开始的课题，直到取得最终的成功。

不过，他也承认一心科研的自己有点……疏于生活的其他方面。

跟他不熟悉的人也许会有一种他很花心的“错觉”——他的女朋友经常更换。怎么说呢，他不像社会一般认知中的“科学家”那样带着酒瓶底眼镜、不热衷运动、只会看一些别人看不懂的东西，再加之他帅气的脸庞和渊博的学识，Phillip自己可能都不清楚自己的吸引力有那么强。而他又是个不会拒绝的人，于是敢于追求这个年轻科学家的女孩几乎都成功了。

只是成功之后，这些女孩并没有她们所期望的“恋爱感”，能有的顶多是一些成就感。这是Phillip的恋爱短命、经常换女友的主要原因，大部分情况下他所答应的也的确只有“试一试”。

喜欢的餐馆只能一人独坐对于Phillip并不是什么难挨的事，相反，一个人用餐的时光对于他来说是绝妙的思考问题的机会，既脱离了平日的研究环境，又可以沉浸于个人世界中天马行空。就算没法解决一个诺贝尔奖问题，能想通为什么领班今天心情不好也是很有趣的，或者幻想出一个以大学物理教授为伪装身份的间谍。

今晚中餐馆的烤鸭堪称完美，Phillip在桌上留下慷慨的小费后决定为今日的完美锦上添花，开车回公寓楼之后徒步光顾一下街角的甜品店。

不光是那里的甜蜜使他开心，每次开门时的风铃声也是他所享受的生活中的小小闪光点。

Snow White这家甜品店的老板患有白化病，虽然她似乎一直都在柜台后的办公室里，但很少露面，Phillip只在店里看到过她几次，是个沉默的年轻女子，比起白雪公主可能更像冰雪皇后——说到这个，店门后的风铃是一片水晶雪花，每次被门撞击都会发出清脆的铃声。这家店还有一点与众不同的是无论四季，店里总是由空调控温得凉凉的。哪怕在冬天，除非是在提供圣诞限定甜品的那两周，其他日子里店里与外面一样寒冷。（但不知为何这并没有消减喜欢这家店的人对它的热爱）

店里的甜品们大都是很简约的风格，色调也一直是单一的白灰银色，只有在圣诞节前后才会提供几种带上节日色彩的圣诞限定点心。自从Phillip几年前来到A校，这家甜品店就一直是这样，在附近的街区里也算小有名气，下班高峰期会有不少上班族来寻觅一丝生活中的甜蜜。

——比如Phillip。

他买了一块自己一直很喜欢的“水晶球”：圆形的透明布丁，中央有一大片糖霜做的雪花，四周散落着星星点点的糖霜，配上一杯简单的美式咖啡，Phillip咖啡氤氲的雾气中开始思考布丁里糖霜的方位组合是否能传递秘密信息。

临走他买了一块三明治作为明天的早餐，回到单身公寓的时候刚好晚上九点。Phillip打开灯光温暖的落地灯，随手把电脑包扔在柔软的沙发上，自己也整个人陷入了宽敞得与小公寓格格不入的沙发里。

又是典型的一天过去，年轻的助理教授揉了揉脸颊感觉到困意袭来。自己应该去洗个澡，以防等会儿困到没有意志力。

……洗完澡又有精神了。Phillip一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边无语地环视自己的小公寓，犹豫着再做点什么打发剩下的时间，最近的研究挺顺利不需要加班，翻书要动胳膊好累，那只能看看电影了？

Phillip把毛巾搭在头上，分出手来拿遥控器浏览着可选的电影。也许这下周末可以再去看一场Come From Away？反正又没买到Hamilton的票。

选择光标划过了《悲惨世界》，Phillip允许自己分了五秒钟回忆曾经看过的这部音乐剧电影的剧情。他突然反应过来今天下午为什么Barnum会穿成那个样子——如果他没记错的话那应该是冉·阿让的绅士装扮？那也就是说他们选择排演的是《悲惨世界》喽。

分明是昨晚才认识的Barnum，如今回想起来昨晚在Gerald Schoenfeld Theater门口的相遇却像是……上个月的事？Phillip还在按着遥控器往下浏览电影，脑海里却开始回放昨晚与Barnum还有他的女儿Caroline的对话。

这天Phillip最后还是没选出想看的电影，早早上了床，去旁观排练《悲惨世界》的想法在他睡前迷迷糊糊的脑袋里一闪而过。

————————————————————

如果说昨天遇到Barnum是巧合，今天午后在咖啡馆里又一次遇到Barnum开始令Phillip怀疑之前自己是不是也经常遇到这位“校园名人”只是自己没留意而已。

“美式黑咖啡？”年长些的男人拍着年轻男人的肩坐在了他的身边，“我还以为年轻人们都会喜欢各种花哨的咖啡。”在Phillip来得及开口反驳之前，Barnum就笑眯眯地对着柜台里面点单，“一杯卡布基诺，拉花老样子~”

Phillip哭笑不得地看着打扮得像个流浪汉的Barnum，一时之间不知道能说什么：“中午好，Barnum先生，没想到又见面了。”

“我们讨论过这个，叫我P.T，”Barnum故作不满地纠正Phillip的称呼，“是呀，世界真小，不过我们A校也不算大，不是吗。”

“P.T，如果我没猜错的话，你这身是要去排练《悲惨世界》的第一节？”Phillip不置可否，将关注点放在了Barnum的着装上，“我以为你穿成这样会被我们的校园安保人员盘问。”

Barnum看着自己破烂的衣服撇了撇嘴：“我以前也会偶尔穿着戏服去上课，保安们已经习惯了。”他愉快地眨了眨眼，“托我以前工作的福，我能弄到他们演出结束之后没用了的戏服。”

“他们演出时穿的戏服？” 就算Phillip自觉不是戏剧爱好者，他也承认自己没法不感兴趣。

捧着拉花是一本封面上模糊地写着“悲惨世界”的书的卡布基诺，Barnum不紧不慢地喝了一口才点头表示肯定。“如果你感兴趣的话，我可以什么时候带你去我办公室看看，哦我差点忘了……”他露出一个神秘兮兮的笑容，“你正看着一件呢。”

Phillip看了看Barnum身上的囚犯服，又看了看Barnum，除了“Wow”说不出来别的。

“说真的，Phillip，你有兴趣一起吗。”Barnum放下咖啡杯，认真地看着年轻人的蓝眼睛，“指导这些孩子的排练，我需要一个搭档，而放眼A校……”他给了Phillip一个“你懂的”的眼神。

“和你搭档？”Phillip觉得这两天发生的事情有点太快了，“我没有什么经验……”

Barnum双手一摊：“不需要什么经验，我的朋友，有对音乐剧的爱就足够了！况且你本来就挺受学生欢迎，我相信你们会相处得很好的，如果你有兴趣的话一起唱也不是不可能。”

Phillip想不到自己有什么理由拒绝这一邀约，除了自己如果和Barnum混在一起自己的老板可能会不太高兴——但是再不高兴自己的研究能力放在那里，应该也不会怎么样吧。

唯一担心的是……会不会占用太多时间？这样如果研究进入紧张时期可能自己会左右为难。

助理教授觉得自己的脑海里像是出现了两个小Phillip在争论，一个认为去参与一下有益无害，不能总是一心沉迷研究，而另一个表示这可是一大变化，说不定会带来什么意想不到的问题。说到底，在A校看Barnum不顺眼、希望他能被踢出去的人大有所在。

“我……”Phillip犹豫着握紧咖啡杯的把手又松开，“我想这可能不太适合我，毕竟我是物理的助理教授，不像你那样……”

“你来看一看吧，Phillip，”Barnum没等年轻人的婉拒说完就打断道，“来看一看我们的排练，你再做决定，我相信你不会选择让一成不变的研究生活占据你的全部，生活嘛，永远需要一些刺激与疯狂。”

Barnum说出“疯狂”这个词的样子像是带着魔力，一下就抓住了Phillip的心。Phillip明白这只是一个“是”或“否”的问题，只要他说出了那个肯定的词，接下来的一切都会非常简单，做出了的选择没法回头，Barnum肯定会不由分说地拽着他走进一片全新的世界。

就好比在寒冷的冬日起床一样，只要有勇气做出掀开被子坐起身这第一个动作，后面的穿衣洗漱都是可以预见的轻松。

Come Form Away中，乘客们因为美国领空封锁而迫降在纽芬兰，每位乘客就此开启了喜怒哀乐各有不同的故事，不论最后他们终于回到美国的时候是喜是悲，在纽芬兰的经历都成为了他们不可分割的一部分。

疯狂么。

“我的荣幸，P.T。”Phillip笑着说。

Barnum把咖啡杯像酒杯那样举起来碰了一下自己的“搭档”的杯子：“合作愉快。”

————————————————————

Phillip把自己头朝下摔进宽大柔软的沙发，有一瞬间甚至想就这么睡着算了。

真是太累了，一边帮着那群孩子统筹宣传事宜，一边跑学生工作处求情拜托他们不要打压，一边要带两个刚进实验室不知所措的大二生，一边帮着老板处理课程的各种小事、查收假条、评价作业……最后还有他的本职研究工作。

沙发柔软的布料蹭在脸上很舒服，筋疲力尽的年轻人长长地叹了口气，听起来近乎呻吟。自从他那会儿做研究生课题的最后关头忙到结束之后病了一场之后，他就再没有这么忙的感觉了。他总是会把自己的生活计划得有条不紊，工作也是，他的历任导师都对此赞赏有加，写推荐信的时候一定会把这一点着重夸赞。

但是过去的这两个星期真是……忙乱。

就像是横平竖直井井有条的图纸上突然被浓墨重彩的咖啡泼了满桌——就是Barnum用来跟他碰杯的那杯咖啡，而Phillip后悔也来不及了。他甚至觉得自己就像是掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，满头雾水却只能接受身边的一切反常与荒谬。

用“荒谬”这个词可一点都不过分，Phillip自觉还算是比较喜欢胡思乱想的人了，但他可从没想过自己有一天会要改编一部世界经典音乐剧——虽然只是给一群大学生来演。

没人知道，没人知道他高中的时候曾经写过那么几首不是情诗的诗，编过几篇不好意思示人的短篇小说。没人知道，Phillip发誓，除了他的文学课老师，那位（似乎是标准的文学老师配备的）带着点忧郁的文学气息但又充满热忱的瘦弱中年男人。

但那天Barnum拿着厚厚的剧本凑到他面前，邀请他来把剧本改得“有些喙头”的时候，年长者那神秘莫测又信心满满的笑容令Phillip觉得Barnum好像知道一切，知道他不会拒绝这个请求，知道他喜欢在脑海里编出充满了惊奇的故事，知道他……远不止他平时表现出来的样子。

所有人都知道他在专业论文写作上是一把好手，好到一般不需要专人的“额外意见”，反而很多朋友都喜欢在发表之前请他过一遍自己的论文，进行一些语言或逻辑上的修缮。

同样的，所有人都不知道他其实也会自己写一些文学方向的东西，你知道的，就是写到老鼠时不会写它们的出生日期、耳朵上的标签是多少、基因型是什么、在第几周尾部注射药物。而是会写它们是如何滴溜溜地转着黑豆一样的眼睛，从正烦恼着如何交这个月的暖气费的人家墙边溜过，转了个弯轻车熟路地跑去了自己最喜欢的餐厅后厨。

可Barnum知道。Phillip就是知道Barnum知道，因为那双深棕色的眼睛里闪烁着的狡黠和愉悦……还有信心。

Phillip眨了眨眼，Barnum就已经小跑着走远了，拍着手召唤着他的孩子们重新试一遍One Day More的合唱——多重唱总是会出各种各样的问题。

那是一周半前。今天Phillip终于在Cosette与Marius深情对唱的时候（就他这段时间的观察来看，两个演员可能真的有一腿——或者他们本来就是情侣，他还跟那些学生不太熟）第三次过完了修改后的剧本，觉得在得到反馈之前自己已经没什么能再改进的了。

他把涂涂改改的剧本交给了穿着简单T恤和牛仔裤的Barnum，没等他翻开就离开了排练教室，几乎是落荒而逃地回到办公室开始批阅他作为助教需要处理的学生作业。等到他批改完之后已经过了十点，回到公寓的时候挂钟的指针已经再一次相互靠近。

上帝啊，他都改了些什么？！Phillip的呻吟声被沙发掩盖住大半，听起来闷闷的就像是感冒了一样。他真的，改动得很令人不安，他可能做的太多了，Barnum可能只是希望他改几句台词，再开个关于Trump或者Hillary的玩笑，让这部剧对于路人讨巧一点，而不是……

想及此，Phillip焦虑地坐起身揉乱了自己的短发，天呐他搞砸了。

他搞砸了，他真不该把改成那样的剧本给Barnum的。

肯定是因为最近两周他所习惯的规矩生活被打乱，他才会把那些放在曾经他只会自己瞎幻想的剧情真正给别人看。

哦……

Phillip又呻吟了一声，明早是实验室组会，不能迟到。

“P.T，我改好了！”

那一刻Barnum的脑海里正思考着Eponine的演员与Marius的演员对手戏的时候似乎总是找不到感觉这个问题，他循着声音看向教室的角落。这两周来，Phillip与剧组呆在一起的时间越来越长，现在几乎是他们排练多久他就会在教室的一角抱着桌子改剧本多久。偶尔他也会站起身欣赏一会排练中的片段，脸上带着他自己可能都没意识到的微笑。

Barnum会知道这些不光是因为他与他的学生们的《悲惨世界》能否顺利上演就靠Phillip分担学校的压力，还因为他喜欢时时留意着这位年轻的助理教授。

他喜欢看着盯着剧本皱眉、下意识地咬笔头的Phillip，他喜欢看着身体向后靠向椅子、手里拿着剧本默念的Phillip，他喜欢看着对着剧本露出各种各样小表情的Phillip，他喜欢看着Phillip抬头看排练时脸上发自内心的笑容。这令他有一种微妙的……成就感？但是他又比任何人都清楚，这一切都是Phillip自己的，他所做的不过是走近了Phillip，看到了Phillip这不为人所熟知的一面罢了。

Barnum只是没法把自己眼睛挪开。

就比如现在，Phillip正冲着他挥舞着厚厚的、装订已经有点松动了的剧本（他们一致认为在实体剧本上修改比用电脑修改更加有实际感，事实上Barnum对此有点小惊讶，他还以为Phillip可能好几年没碰过笔了），满脸兴奋，蓝眼睛熠熠生辉。打个不恰当又听起来很诡异的比喻，那像是有只冠蓝鸦*正兴奋地在那美丽的虹膜下鼓翅欲出。

Barnum没法把自己眼睛挪开。

Phillip把剧本塞到他的手里，小声又快速地说着关于他的工作的什么。Barnum只能隐约明白他的意思是他得回办公室去，在他来得及点头之前，年轻人就已经离开了教室，那模样有五分慌乱，又有三分紧张，但还有两分的兴奋。透过贴身衬衫能看到肩胛骨随着Phillip跑动的动作而突起又平坦下去，又一次令Barnum想起了自己那个不伦不类、关于冠蓝鸦的比喻。

“P.T，我们打算再来一遍，你来看吗？”

Marius的演员喊他的声音将Barnum从神游状态中拽出，半吊子讲师揉搓了一把自己的面颊：“我这就来。”

有了Phillip之后，Barnum终于得以不用面对那些臭脸了，不是说他不善于与人打交道，但是单纯的歧视他实在是疲于应付。与助理教授用咖啡杯碰杯后的两周过得飞快，Barnum也终于确信自己能带着学生们在学校里演出这出精心准备的音乐剧。

在排练已经开始了几周后还准备改剧本是毫无疑问有风险的，Barnum下意识地把剧本拿在手里拍打着。Marius的演员非常卖力，但气息实在有点短，不过这不会是大问题，一腔热情就足够了。就像他不害怕专业是理论物理的Phillip会把剧本改得没法唱一样。

今晚看一下剧本，运气好的话后天就能决定下来。

Barnum露出一个自信满满的笑容，拍了拍手示意今天的排练结束。学生们笑着闹着从他身边走过，祝他有个美好的夜晚，上次与他一起去看了Come From Away的其中一个学生经过他时说他会去看这周末Caroline的芭蕾舞表演。

教室里堆放着各种道具，小部分是买的，大部分是他们一起做的（不得不承认物理出身的Phillip在这方面很有理论经验），每次Barnum看着这已经充满了与学生们、还有与Phillip的记忆的教室，都会有一种曾经在剧组里感受到的归属感。

他看着走空了的教室自顾自微笑起来。

剧本被收到办公包里，Barnum费了很大劲儿才忍住没有走在路上就翻看起来。为了转移注意力，他打开手机检查有没有新邮件，一封公共讲座邀请函吸引了他的注意力。

“Jenny Lind：理性的浪漫主义——理工类大学开设人文社科课程的必要性”

Jenny Lind。

Barnum在为了自己的教学能力恶补相关知识的时候看到过这个名字，在欧洲很出名的社会工作者、教育学家，年纪轻轻就得到了某知名大学的名誉教授职位。她以在追求STEM教育的现代呼吁STEAM教育*的重要性而出名，已经在欧洲很多高校引起了重视。

这可能是一个真正改变A校现状的机会，而不仅仅是往死水中投一块小鹅卵石，激起小波涛之后可能就再也没有其他。

而Barnum永远是一个会抓住机会的人。

Jenny Lind也是一个会抓住机会的人。

如果能在一个像A校这样以偏执出名的大学的高墙上撬开一个缝隙，哪怕只是一个小缝隙，那也能为她的理论在美国的宣传奠定完美的基础。

就从那部音乐剧开始，她可以在音乐剧演出前进行演讲，然后那些孩子们用他们的实际行动证明自己的理念。这真是太完美了，感谢上帝让她遇到了Barnum，带来了这个不容错过的机会。

只要那些孩子能在她离开美国之前排练好他们的音乐剧。

这却令Barnum陷入了两难的境地，凭他的学生们现在的状态，一周以内排好音乐剧并演出几乎是不可能的，不光是他不愿让一部还没做到最好的剧上演，他的学生们也不愿意。如果做的不够好，又怎么可能能打动学校里的其他人呢。但Jenny Lind的名声大到学校可以接受邀请她来演讲，她的演讲可能能带来更大的不同。

更不用说他是那么喜欢Phillip改编后的《悲惨世界》，如果想把那些改动都付诸实施，毫无疑问需要更长的时间，但他不想令Phillip的心血付之东流。

焦头烂额的Barnum在周末与Charity一起送Caroline去表演少儿天鹅湖时向既是前妻又是挚友的聪慧女子寻求解决方式，他们青梅竹马，要说这个世界上除了他们的父母谁最了解他们的话，就只有彼此了。

Charity耐心地听完令一向有点子的Barnum不知所措的境况之后神秘地微笑了起来：“我认识的P.T可从来不会这样犹豫不决，你总是知道自己想要的是什么，而你自己难道不清楚到底哪个选择带来的利益更大吗。”

Barnum在自己意识到之前就摇了头，如果他清楚的话，怎么会做不出选择？

“我其实已经想到了一个能双全的方法，只是我还蛮想让你看清楚你现在的不知所措的真正原因。”Charity突然对自己手套上的一个小线头有了浓厚的兴趣，低头躲避着Barnum急切又迷惑的目光，“这么说吧，你可不是一个在意别人感情的人——除了面对我们的女儿的时候——只要能达到你的目的，哪怕是你爱的人，你都不会在乎他们的感受，” ——比如我。Charity在心底苦笑了一下，但这就是Barnum啊，她希望能与他过平凡的生活，但她迷恋的，难道不是Barnum那冲动而狂热的心吗？

“但是这次你没有，你自己好像都没注意到这一点。

“啊，还有那个解决方法，其实很容易想到，我猜是因为你这次太过在意所以急得盲目了……”

周二，Jenny Lind原本的短期宣讲扩展到全美巡讲的消息传播开来，A校的P.T.Barnum在她的邀请下全程陪同。

————————————————————

“那你的教职怎么办？学校里可没有谁能代你的课。”

Phillip看了看被Barnum拍到自己胸前的那本自己花了一周多修修改改的剧本，一时有点难以相信自己所听到的。但是Barnum并没有因此停下自己手头收拾东西的动作，他快速地从办公桌的抽屉里拿出来一些看起来像是材料的东西放到自己的电脑包里，最后他抬起头，一手拎着包，一手拿着一把钥匙。

“我跟学校申请了调课，我的学生们不会介意的。”他满不在乎地说，一边把那把钥匙举到他年轻的合伙人眼前，“排练教室的钥匙就交给你了，相信你能导演好自己改的剧本的，我昨天给了他们复印版。”

“可是……”

“对自己有点信心嘛，Phillip。”Barnum拍了拍“合伙人”的胸前，“我们到底能不能改变我们学校的死脑筋就靠最后这部剧一鸣惊人了，谢天谢地Jenny答应了我全国巡讲的提议，留下了足够的时间排演。”

“但他们追随的是你！”Phillip硬生生切入Barnum连珠炮一样的交代，终于得以说出一部分自己的担忧，“他们追随的不是我这个物理助理教授，而是你！”

半吊子讲师扁扁嘴，故作了一个思考的表情，继而露出他的招牌笑容，半开玩笑地说：“你可以试试唱歌，他们就肯定愿意了。放宽心，Phillip，没什么能是大问题。”

“我……”Phillip被Barnum挤着走出了他的办公室，讲师一边锁着自己的办公室门一边絮絮叨叨地评价了几个主演的学生，根本不给Phillip说话的机会。“Ann简直是为了Cosette这个角色而生的，那样的纯美！W.D拒绝演Marius你知道吗哈哈哈，因为Ann是他的妹妹所以他拒绝——不过他演Grantaire的确十分合适，我还真没想到平时一本正经的他演起酒鬼那么像。既然你把Eponine的人选改了，我觉得Lettie可以去演Enjolras，她可以的，相信我。你之前看排练的时候肯定也注意到了，ABC里好几个角色合并了因为我们有人数限制，就按之前的计划来就好他们都清楚……”

“Barnum！”

被带着点怒气喊出名字的人终于停下了他的喋喋不休，带着一丝不易察觉的慌乱看向面部僵硬的物理副教授。Barnum是终于安静下来了，但Phillip却不确定自己到底要说什么了，他张开嘴，滑稽得像是被网上岸的鱼，手抬起来像是试图像Barnum拍自己那样拍拍他，最后却又作罢垂回身侧，手里紧紧攥着那把钥匙。

“只要你认为这是必要的。”Phillip说，反正他也劝不动Barnum，没有人能劝得动有了点子的Barnum——就像当初Barnum心意已决要把自己拉进这摊事的时候，自己其实根本无法抵抗。

无力感就这样淹没了他。

“谢谢你，兄弟。”Barnum露出一个欣慰的笑容，“你唱歌会很好听的，相信我。”

Phillip看着Barnum那永远信心满满的背影，突然觉得自己像是在那种以坠落结尾的梦境中，不停地往下坠，坠入无边无际的焦虑和紧张感中并窒息于内。上一次他还有机会选择是否说出“我的荣幸，P.T”，做好心理准备自己将面对一团Pollock的滴画*一样的混乱，但这次……

他看了看自己手里的钥匙，又一次感觉到过去的两周多漫长得像是两个月，在这段日子里他几乎是被推着走的——不是被Barnum，是被自己推着走。自从他拿着咖啡杯与Barnum象征性地碰了一下，被卷入这光怪陆离的兔子洞之后，他已经做了太多他曾经想都不会想的事，而现在，他还要去做更多。反正都已经走了这么远了，临阵脱逃未免太过懦夫。

再说了，Phillip把黄铜钥匙捏在手里，用皮肤感受着齿的凹凸，Barnum信任他。

虽然给自己做了各种心理建设，但在面对那些来排练的学生的时候，Phillip都还有点不敢相信自己竟然没有落荒而逃。事实是，Phillip自己都无法相信自己，他也不知道自己是怎么就信了别人的话。

“下午好，我相信你们都知道P.T.去陪同Lind女士进行STEAM教育的全美巡讲了，从今天起由我来协助你们排练，等到Barnum回来的那一天，就是我们将要上台表演的那一天，”他不由自主地点着头，像是给自己下决心又像是在鼓励学生们。

“他的航班紧张到甚至没时间来跟我们打个招呼吗。”Lettie套上属于Enjolras的红马甲，半开玩笑但也半认真地抱怨。Phillip以为她真的在等自己解释，但是小个子Tom（他演Gavroche）在Phillip来得及回答之前突然跑到他面前称赞他改的剧本，而第一幕的演员们也都自觉地站到了自己的站位上，手上拿着Phillip改的剧本的影印本。

没有任何磕绊，他们接纳了他，就像他一直在这里一样。

Phillip觉得自己站在教室中央不知所措的样子一定很蠢，直到演Fantine的女生提醒他能不能来替Barnum的唱段和站位，读剧本就行。

他的确一直在这里，只不过如今换了一个位置。

Phillip觉得自己的太阳穴在突突跳动着，他知道Jean Valjean应该站在哪里、应该说什么、应该唱什么、应该有什么样的语气，他已经默默注视了两个星期，他知道。

Barnum临走前跟他说的那句“你可以试试唱歌”突然浮现在脑海里，Phillip露出一个自嘲的表情，自从高中毕业他就没有试着唱过歌了，但曾经他的确是那样热爱音乐，有那样一群朋友与他一起顶着毕业的压力制作了那样充满了活力的歌舞剧。

也许真的可以试试看，不过不是现在。

年轻的物理教授耸耸肩，认真地念起了剧本，成为24601号囚犯。

放在口袋里的手机震动了一下，Barnum端着酒杯躲到一个不怎么容易被人注意到的角落里。

是Lettie发来的Messenger，她拍了一张应该是在唱Bring Him Home的Phillip。 Barnum不由得对着手机屏幕微笑起来，她大概不知道Phillip昨天给他发了一张Lettie与W.D一起唱Drink With Me时的模样。不过Phillip这是在……

【他唱的真好！我们在认真考虑直接让他替代你了:)】

他真的在唱。Barnum握着手机的手攥紧了，嘴角的笑容变得更大了，他知道Phillip能做得到的，他就是知道。

照片里那双蓝眼睛像是在燃烧。

【开玩笑的啦，我们排练得几近完美了，就差市长您了】

Barnum探头看了一眼酒会焦点处的Jenny Lind，她正被C校的教育学专家围着，用她的魅力、独特而高效的表达方式回答他们的疑问。这一周多来非常顺利，虽然在上周之前根本没有这些计划，但Jenny Lind的名声使得即使时间很紧也有很多大学欢迎她的到来。

一切都如此顺利。Barnum退出Messenger，手机屏幕上出现他的两个小公主的照片。还有一周他就能回去了，P.T. Barnum可能有时胆子大了一点、想法疯狂了一点，但他永远对自己在做什么有把握。

直到Jenny Lind在巡讲正式落下帷幕的那天晚上说要去酒吧庆祝一下，不顾Barnum的劝阻，给自己灌了六杯玛格丽特，朦胧着她那流光溢彩的眸子试图吻向Barnum。

“你不会以为我答应全国巡讲只是为了宣传自己的这些理论吧？”

Barnum不是瞎子，他当然感觉得到Lind不时投向自己的眼神里蕴含的深意，只是他选择忽视，他知道如果说得难听一点自己是在利用Lind，但说到头自己并没有任何违背良心的地方，也没有做过越线的事情。是的，他们的确有相似的教育理念，也都是单身，但是……

Barnum也不是傻子，他知道Lind为什么会在今晚提出这件事，全国巡讲结束了，最后只有两天后的A校演讲加《悲惨世界》表演了。在这个时间节点上她提出来这个就是在威胁，如果自己拒绝她的话，Lind完全有可能撒手就走，让一切流产。让他、让他的学生们、让Phillip费的所有心血付之东流。

Lind可真是一位美貌又聪明的女子，Barnum尊敬并喜爱她，但是并不是这种意义上的。

小酒杯外面沾满了冷凝水，在温暖的木制吧台上晕开一圈水渍，Barnum下意识地用手指磨蹭着那些水珠，把它们抹开。他不明白，他不明白自己有什么吸引力，更不明白Lind这么做的意义何在。自己对她并没有那样的感情——虽然他们的相识和发展听起来很像典型的一段爱情的开端，但是没有，没有那种感情。

刚刚被抹去冷凝水的地方再一次聚集起了水雾。近在咫尺的身体突然撤回，Barnum还没来得及松口气就听到了混杂着冷漠与失落的声音，那个声音在过去的两周多中分明都是意气风发的。

“所以我只是一个工具罢了。”

人生中第一次，P.T. Barnum没有足够的随机应变，他看着Jenny Lind踩着高跟鞋利落又毫不留恋地离开酒吧的背影，什么都没有做，甚至没有做任何挽留的试图。他的人生从来充满了这样的混乱与出人意料，再不济也不过是从头再来，如今也不会拖累到最亲爱的Charity和女儿们了。

Barnum握住小酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。

生活永远不会是绝境。

但如果说一点都不担忧肯定是假的，Barnum一降落就往A校赶。他仅仅离开了两周而已，但他走向计算机系的那个空教室的时候，他却有种自己已经离开了两个月的错觉。

这种感觉并不算陌生，他认识Phillip之后也有这种莫名的感觉，这种在一起相处的时间被无限地拉长的错觉，就好像已经认识了他很久很久一样，就像自己已经很熟悉他了一样。他的确善于发掘别人身上的闪光点，但是Phillip是不同的，他是不同的。

Charity似乎比自己明白，她从小就对人与人之间那些微妙的关系敏锐而通透——这也是当她冷静地提出离婚的时候Barnum没有立刻反驳挽留，而是开始思考其中的原因——Phillip是特别的，他明白，但具体到底是怎样的特别？

他推开排练教室的门，里面正在排练Do You Hear The People Sing，他看到他的学生们，穿着各式戏服，他看到Phillip，穿着19世纪样式的白衬衫，视线越过教室后墙，齐声唱出这部音乐剧的灵魂。

他又一次看到了Phillip眼中的那只冠蓝鸦，那只鸟儿就这样直直撞进他的心底。

Jenny Lind对外宣称原计划在A校举行的演讲由于她身体抱恙而取消，P.T. Barnum与Phillip Carlyle共同导演、由来自各学院的学生排演的《悲惨世界》音乐剧按原计划上演。

虽然演讲取消使得不少曾计划到场的人没再出场，但是场地并没有改变，他们得以在A校最好的报告厅之一表演，虽然达不到正式舞台的效果，但是这样的排场已经是Barnum所能奢求的最多的了。

他不知道自己的学生们是怎么从自己轻描淡写漏洞百出的解释中精确地猜出事实的，他也不在意，他在意的是他的学生们似乎对没有Jenny Lind撑场一点都不介意，就好像那位著名的教育家从未出现在美国一样。

Lettie在上场之前带着微笑低声跟刚下场的Barnum道谢，她指出这一切本来就只是热爱戏剧的他们的自娱自乐，能做到现在这样已经是超出预期。

Barnum这才突然想起来一切的初衷。

不过是一个小讲师，遇到了同样热爱戏剧的学生，想一起排演一部音乐剧而已。

那之外的一切都是附加的幸运。

“你看到观众们看到Eponine的演员是个男生的表情了吗，P.T.，哦天呐我觉得这是个坏主意。”

Phillip紧张的声音突然出现在他的身后，Barnum一时间甚至没能听懂对方说的是什么，只是看着近在咫尺的“合伙人”有些出神。“嗯？你说什么？”

“我开始觉得我把Eponine的演员改成男性是个错误！你看现在Lettie演的女Enjolras，你看下面的人的表情！”

Barnum眨眨眼，回过神来。其实Phillip对剧本的改动中他最爱的就是这一点了，无论是对LGBT群体的体现，还是女性扮演Enjolras，都无疑给这部关于法国大革命的经典带入了现代感，融入了现代人所需要更多关注的那些革命。

“P.T.！”

“啊！……对不起我有点走神。”Barnum小幅度地摆了摆头，他今天有点恍惚，“你不应该担心这个，作为创作者你有创作的自由，而且我很喜欢这部分改动，相信我，他们只是被你的创意惊倒了。”

Phillip抿了一下唇，看向外面舞台的眼神还是充满了担忧。Barnum拍拍他的肩头拉回他的注意力：“先别想那个了，反正都这么演了。我有个小小的请求，希望你能答应。”

“你什么时候这么客气了？”Phillip收回眼神，戏谑地说，“你之前不由分说地跟着去巡讲都没这么认真的问过……”

“最后跟我一起上场唱Do You Hear The People Sing。”

Come Form Away中，乘客们因为美国领空封锁而迫降在纽芬兰，每位乘客就此开启了喜怒哀乐各有不同的故事，有一对情侣在那里分手，也有同一个航班的两个陌生人在那里相知相恋。

一切都是那样自然而然。

在这天晚上的非正式酒吧小型庆功会上，醉醺醺的Phillip带着傻笑凑到了Barnum面前，蓝色的眸子里冠蓝鸦正在婉转低吟，一切都那么像几天之前的那一晚。

不同的是，这一次Barnum没有拒绝。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我要说明一下，文中的背景设置比较极端，如今优秀的大学招人文课讲师也会招很厉害的大佬ww以及我没有贬低热衷科研的意思！我自己就是这个方向的23333_(:з」∠)_都是剧情需要，剧情需要。  
> Come From Away*：夹带私货安利这部音乐剧，以一个很有意思的视角演绎了911发生时令人感动的人性。2017年剧评人奖最佳音乐剧。  
> 还夹带了个High School Musical设定，想必大家都看出来了23333  
> *冠蓝鸦：一种很好看的蓝色鸟儿！（学名：Cyanocitta cristata，英文名 Blue Jay），又名蓝松鸦，主要分布于美国落基山脉以东和加拿大南部。它们适应性强，好奇好斗，聪明顽皮。图源百度百科  
> *STEAM教育：Science, Technology, Engineering, Art, Mathematics，STEM教育的升级版，2009年由Georgette Yakman第一次提出："Science and Technology, interpreted through Engineering and the Arts, all based in elements of Mathematics." 主张把艺术人文教育加入STEM教育中以帮助学生更有创造力、关注实际问题。  
> *滴画：Drip Painting，杰克逊·波洛克的代表风格。他是抽象表现主义的先驱，20世纪最有影响力的艺术家之一，以其在帆布上很随意地泼溅颜料、洒出流线的技艺而著称，他的作品往往具有难以忘怀的自然品质。


End file.
